Failing Masks and Pouring Rain
by Flame Shadow1
Summary: KagSesshi fic. I am back! And so the tale continues............read, review, enjoy.
1. Failing Masks And Pouring Rain

Failing Masks and Pouring Rain

By Flame Shadow

*I don't own Inuyasha.  I have no clue who does.  This is my first Inu. Fic so please be kind.

____________________________________________________________

Kagome's POV:

The rain beat heavily on my skin as I ran.  It had soaked my hair, causing it to cling to my face.  My clothes were in the same manner, clinging to my body.  I was cold, hungry, and exhausted, but I forced myself to keep running.  I wasn't sure how long I'd been running, I wasn't sure were I was.  I wasn't even sure when the rain had begun.  The only thing my mind was aware of was that I must keep running!  If I stopped for even one moment my problems, fears, and pain would catch up to me.  They always did.  Though I knew I would have to face them eventually, eventually was not now.

The forest, combined with the downpour and darkness was making it increasingly difficult to navigate.  I could barely see my own hand.  Part of me was reasoning that I could travel much safer after the rain let up.  The other half could have cared less and kept my legs moving.  Unfortunately in their struggle of reason and want I tripped over a tree branch and fell.

            When I touched the ground, I was hit with the full force of my emotions.  Images passed through my head increasing the torture.  Tears welled up in my eyes and against my will they began to fall.  They mixed with the rain as my sobs mixed with the thunder.  I looked up to the sky and realized everything I held inside.  As if in reply the sky's sent lighting, rain, and thunder faster and stronger that before.  It seemed to understand me.

            As my feelings calmed down, to my dismay I sensed a demon.  It was strong and powerful, but I wasn't afraid.  Slowly I stood and walked towards this new sensation.  I came to a clearing only to find Sesshomaru.  His hair and clothes were similar to mine.  However to my surprise his mask had fallen.  His strong face showed sadness, loneliness, and pain.

            I found myself being pulled to him.  When I was within an arms length, he looked at me.  He tried to form his mask, but he failed.  We stood there looking into each others eyes bare and untainted.  We stood as ourselves for the first time.

***************************************

Sesshomaru's POV:

            I was not sure what possessed me to go out into the rain but when I felt the rain on my skin it soothed me.  I walked through the storm until I came to a clearing.  I stared up at the sky watching its glory.  For a time it seemed relatively calm, then as if on demand it started to rage.  The thunder crashed louder, the lighting flashed brighter, and the rain poured harder.  I was so in shock that I let my well developed mask slip.  Not that it mattered.  No one was even here too see 'me'.

            I was caught up in the storm, until a scent tore away my attention.  I looked to my side to find myself staring into the eyes of a girl.  But she was no ordinary human.  She was my brother's wench!  She was the reincarnation of a powerful priestess.  

Out of habit my hand moved to her neck.  I was ready to snap it when I suddenly stopped.  Her eyes showed no fear!  I was ready to kill her and she didn't care.  My hand fell and I became lost in her eyes.  On previous encounters with this girl, she had seemed happy and weak.  But here, for the first time, I saw her eyes.  She was sad, lonely, hurt, but she was strong enough to go on.  Her strength was equal to mine.

To my surprise she proceed to do what no other human, besides Rin, or demon had ever tried.  Her slender hand reached up and settled on my face.  The warmth from her palm startled me at first but I found myself leaning into her touch.  I could feel a sudden sensation course through me.  My heart told me to embrace her, to keep her for myself.  But that was wrong.  The Lord of the Western Lands neither needed nor wanted any human. Right?  

The sensation grew into an urge and the urge was unbearably strong.  Ignoring my better judgment I pulled her into my and claimed her lips.  The only thought in my head was **mine**!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome's POV:

            Kissing him should have felt wrong.  We were enemies.  He had on numerous occasions tried to kill me.  Yet it felt right.  The past didn't matter.  Right now, in this rain, there was only me and him.  The rest of the world didn't matter.  No one else mattered.

            I wrapped my arms around his neck pressing our bodies closer together.  His hands trailed over my back and sides memorizing my body.  My head leaned back as I gasped.  He took the opportunity to kiss, bit, and lick any exposed skin.  My body reacted instantly.  Even when he bit down drawing blood my body shuddered in pleasure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshi's POV:

            Everything about her was driving me mad.  Her scent was intoxicating and the sounds she made caused my blood race.  When she exposed her neck I was shocked.  To dog demons exposing your neck was a sign of trust and submissiveness.  I doubt that she knew what that truly meant.  Still my instincts kicked in and I bit down.  Her blood filled my mouth as I claimed her.  A moan escaped her through and her hands tangled themselves in my hair.  She was finding pleasure in this!  I lapped up the remaining blood, using my saliva to heal the wound.  A scare would remain but it would serve as my mark of claim.  She was mine.

            With that done I rested her head on my chest.  I looked down at her and I vowed that I would never let any harm come to her.  I sighed contently and looked deep into her eyes.  When I saw the love reflected there I couldn't help but smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome's POV:

            As he held me in his arms I felt happy.  Any bad emotions that I had felt before were gone.  I trusted him with my life.

            A mist formed around us as I lifted my head to look at him.  Our eyes met again and he smiled down at me.  It wasn't forced or insinserely, it was a real smile.  I smiled back warmly and leaned back into him.  Later I would face the others.  But for now there is only him, me, and the rain.


	2. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

**2nd chapter of "Failing Masks and Pouring Rain"**

**by Flame Shadow**

***I don't own Inuyasha…yad yad yad yad…….. you get the drift.  Enjoy the story.  The next chapter should be up soon.  Sorry if this one is a bit short.***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kagome's POV:

          I could hear the birds chirping off in the distance, as I began to wake.  It must have been almost noon by the intensity of the raise on my skin.  I tried to turn away from the heat but a tight grip on my waist proved this to be impossible.  I opened my eyes expecting to see that perverted monk or even Shippo.  Nothing however prepared me to see Sesshomaru sleeping peacefully at my side.  For a moment I was filled with fear and shock.  Then I remembered what had happened the night before.  I recalled the rain, my pain, his comfort, and our love.  Love…………where had that come from?  It couldn't be love?  Could it?  I turned to stair at the demon at my side.  For the first time I actually thought he almost looked innocent and harmless.  The key word being almost.  I knew that he could kill me at any moment if he so choose to.   Yet I was not afraid.  

            I shook my head.  These thoughts were giving me a very large headache.  I decided to ignore them for now.  I just curled up next to my love and rested peacefully in his warm embrace.  Sleep over took me once more and the last thought in my mind was 'I have finally found love'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshi's POV:

            I felt her stir in my arms as she woke up.  I lay still thinking that she would start screaming rape.  But she remained silent, except for a sharp intake of breath.  At once I felt betrayed.  I figured that she would get up and leave to go back to my baka of half brother.  I couldn't blame her though could I?  I had on a number of occasions tried to kill her and her friends.  

            Still I couldn't help feel a bit hurt.  Last night for the first time in many years I felt truly happy.  Who would have thought a human could bring such an emotion from a monster like me?  Well besides Rin.  But that night she broke through my last real defense and I had fallen for her.  I thought she had fallen for me too.  

            So I waited for her to stand and leave.  After she did I would return to my castle and go about my business.  

            However to my surprise after a few moments she just lay back down and cuddled up next to me once more.  In a few seconds she was a sleep.  I opened my eyes and watched her for a moment.  She was truly a magnificent woman.  I sighed contently and pulled her closer.  I figured that resting a while more couldn't hurt.  I had no doubt that our lives would soon be complicated when the other demon lords and her group found out.  I put more strength into my grip on her as I once again sleep came over me.  My last thought was 'don't worry my mate I will protect us from all harm'.


	3. What they don't know

What they just don't know.

By Flame Shadow

*Inuyasha is owned by Ms. Rumiko Takahashi.  I don't own it.  But when I take over the world I will take control of the show….MuHahaahahahahahahaha…….peeks around the screen um……..ignore that ok.    A…….Well……..here is the fic.  It is really short, but it is better that nothing.

*********************************

Inuyasha's POV:

          Where is that wench!  How dare she leave like that when we need to find those damn shards!  How dare she neglect her responsibilities!  

            Still I am a little worried.   She has been gone for almost three days.  Anything could have happened to her without me there to protect her.  I mean she is a weak, pathetic human.  With the exceptions of Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede all humans are weak creatures.  I don't even know why I keep her.  

            Course if I am honest with myself I know exactly why.  She can sense the shards and she can purify them.  But even that isn't the complete truth.  I keep the bitch around because she reminds me of my beloved Kikyo.  Keeping her around eases the pain of not being able to hold and love Kikyo like I was once able to do.  I know that she thinks I conceder her a friend but even that is not even true.  See I know that every one thinks when the jewel is whole I will wish to become a full demon.  That is not really true.  When the jewel is whole once again I will wish that Kikyo be made human once more.  I don't give a damn if Kagome dies because Kikyo takes her soul back.  Kagome is the reincarnation, not the other way around!  So my babe has the rights not the future bitch.  But what do I care.  I will get what I want one way or another.


	4. Duty Calls

Failing Masks and Pouring Rain Part 3:

Duty Calls

By Flame Shadow

*Ok……..once again it is really short.  There was originally more to this chapter, but people were getting impatient so I just cut it very very short.  But it is better than nothing.  

Once again I don't own Inuyasha.  But if I had enough money to buy them I would!  Enjoy the fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome's POV:

          I was still trying to sleep when I felt him shift against my side.  I tried to ignore it.  But when I hand rested itself on my side I had to turn to towards him.  A quick flash of shock passed on his face before it was replaced with love.  He gently pushed the hair out of my face and I couldn't help but smile at him.  

            I sat up more and turned to face him fully.  Just like the night before I reached out to touch his smooth face before pulling him down for a kiss.  It started chaste but soon it became heated and passionate.  I wanted nothing more than to sit there with him and continue the kiss forever but I knew that I had something to do.  So I pulled back from him and we locked eyes.  

            I could tell that he understood what I needed to do.  Together we stood and straightened our clothes out.  Then he picked me up bridal style and we took off towards the village.  As he ran I prepared myself for the explanation of a life time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshoumaru's POV:

          I woke up once more and was pleased to see that she had remained.  I would have been content laying there with her all day but my back protested to that idea with a sharp pain.  I maybe a demon but even demons get a bit of back pain now and then.  Trying not to wake her I shifted so that I was leaning against the tree.  I looked around for a moment making sure that we were completely alone, before resting my hand on her side.  I needed to have some physical contact with her.  I was so caught up with the way she felt that I didn't realize she had woken up until she looked at me.  

            I was shocked for a moment before I looked into her eyes and saw unrequited love.  She reached out and touched my face lightly, then she pulled me down for a kiss.  When her lips meet mine it was chaste, until I applied force to it.  I wanted her so badly that I almost took her right there and then.  

            To my disappointment she pushed back and stared at me.  Her eyes told me all I needed to know.  She had to go back to my brother.  She had to find the shards of the shikkon jewel.  It was here job. Even though the thought of her going back to my baka of a half brother, I knew that it was not under her control.

            Inwardly I cringed at the thought of my soon to be mate anywhere near Inuyasha, but duty came first.  I would go with her.  I would protect her.  I would make sure that no one dared harm or kill her.

            I quickly picked her up and ran at full speed.  The faster this ended the better.

**Authors note:**

**I Promise that the next chapter will be much longer and it will be the reunion between Inuyasha and Kagome.**

**Any suggestions are more than welcome!!**


	5. The Reunion or Inuyasha Gets Sit

The Reunion or Inuyasha Gets Sit.

5th Chapter of "Failing Masks and Pouring Rain"

By Flame Shadow

***I don't own Inuyasha.  I really wish that I did.  But hey that is only wishful thinking. (peaks around the screen)  Please don't kill me.  I lot of shit has been happening, so updating has been hard.  I am sorry. (smiles shakily) So here is the next chapter.  I hope you enjoy.  Peace out.  (runs away yelling "I'm still here, you owe me fifty bucks!)**

Here are some notes for the story:

_1) THOUGHTS_

2)Anything in () is just my personal thoughts.__

Kagome's POV:

            It was almost dusk when we reached the well.  Sesshomaru stopped and put me down, explaining that if we entered the village with me in his arms it could be perceived as a hostage situation.  I had to agree.  Plus with Inuyasha's hot temper, he would be inclined to kill first and ask important questions later.

            Looking forward I saw the path that headed to the village.  I started to shake.  I wasn't ready to face all the questions.  I wasn't ready to go back.  I wasn't prepared to handle their reactions when they found out about me and Sesshi.  I fought the urge to turn and run with my entire being.

            When I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist, a sudden calm fell over me.  He stood solemn and respectable just as any ruler should.  Everything about his presence said that he wouldn't leave me.  Slowly my heart rate retuned to normal as did my blood pressure.  After a few deep breaths I started forward with my new found confidence, my love following at my side.  When the village came into view all I could think was, '_Time to face my fears_.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru's POV:  
          When we reached the well, I was surprised to see how common it looked.  Kagome had explained to me how it was a portal between the feudal era and her time.  I believed her completely, seeing how she had no reason to lie to me.  Still with all the power the well possessed I expected it to look grander that it did.  I expected to see a shrine built around it, not vines and wild flowers growing on and around it.  

            I turned to my mate to find her shaking.  I knew what she was thinking.  The same thoughts were running through my head.  Will her friends accept me even after I had tried to kill the numerous times?  Could my immature half brother handle the fact that he had lost Kagome to me and that I planned to hold onto her.  This brought up whole new list of questions. What would the other demon lord and ladies think of my new mate?  Would they think I was going soft?  Is my land in danger?  And what of Rin?  Have I put the first human I have ever cared for into harms way?  I wasn't sure what was worse:  the fact that I had all these new questions to answer or the fact that I wasn't sure if I could answer them.  

            However, now was not the time to deal with these things.  Kagome needed me to be strong.  Cautiously, due to her priestess powers, I placed a hand on her.  Right away her heart calmed down and she steadied herself.  With that done we began the walk through the woods to the village.  It was time to face what neither of us wanted to.  Still we had our duties and we would face them head on.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha's POV:

          The day had started out peacefully.  Except for the constant nagging of Shippo.  The little runt did nothing but cry and bother me.  I am honestly considering killing him.  With all that has been happening I could just say that he decided to go search for Kagome on his own.  But I doubt that Miroku and Sango would buy that.  Besides I need to stay on good terms with them.  I knew that when the time comes to fight Naraku I would need their help.  Still the urge to fling the fox(I was watching Yu Yu Hakusho and I heard Hiei call Kurama that)  away from the village was becoming greater and greater as the time passed.

The sun was just about to set when the scent hit me.  It was Kagome.  How the fuck did she survive.  It seemed so unlikely that she could have.  Still the noise dose not lie, so I must be right.  I jumped off the tree that I was perched on and walked towards the edge of the village.  There stood Kagome.   Her clothes were ripped in a few places but other than that she seemed to be in one peace.  Right behind her stood my brother……….wait!  What the hell was my brother doing here?  I was just about to draw Tetsusaiga when Kagome yelled "SIT BOY" at the top of her lungs.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shippo's POV:  
          I want Kagome!  I miss her!  And Inuyasha is being mean to me because he knows that with out Kagome here no one will punish him for hurting me.  He even threatened me last night saying that if I didn't shut up he would make sure I shut up permanently.  He would kill me too!

            I miss Kagome!  She is the closest thing I have to a mother now and I don't want to lose her.  She is the one who cooks for me and the one who comforts me when I have a bad dream.  I don't want to lose another mom.  I lost one and that was hard enough, I am not going to go through that again.  

            It's late and I should go to sleep.  But I don't want too.  All that meant is another day has passed without finding out anything about Kagome.  

            Then I hear "SIT BOY" and a loud thud.

            I rush out of the hut and run to the edge of the village.  There I saw Inuyasha meeting the dirt and Kagome standing in front of him.  I fling myself into her arms and hold on for dear life.  I almost don't notice Sesshomaru standing behind her.  I was just about to jump away when I saw the bite mark on her neck I stopped.  Before my parents were killed they explained the mark of claim to me.  I looked between the mark and Sesshomaru for a long time before deciding to trust her judgment.  Carefully I climbed off her and walked over to the dog demon.  He stared down at me before kneeling to my eye level.  He nodded his head and I smiled.  I was right!  Kagome was his mate and that meant she would stay!  That made me very happy.  I smiled at Sesshomaru before going back and seating myself into Kagome's arms.  In the back round I heard Miroku, Kaede, and Sango asking questions but I really didn't care.  I knew what was going on, and Kagome was back so I was fine with everything.  I felt myself slipping to sleep.  Before I passed out I heard her sweet voice say, "I'll explain everything in the hut.  Let's go sit  and talk."  

**Author Note:**

**            In the next chapter I will give all the explanations about everything.  If you have any questions you would like answered in the story please send me a review or an email and I will try to answer them all.**

**Until Next time……………..see yah**


	6. Triangles, Brotherly Love, and Jealousy

**Triangles, Brotherly Love, and Jealousy.**

**By Flame Shadow**

* I don't own Inuyasha.  I never have and I never will.  This is just my twisted, deprived mind in action.  I am **sorry that I haven't updated for awhile.  Between **evil work, evil school, **and** evil homework** I have been swamped.  I will try to update more often.  I hope that you enjoy the story. ***

Kagome's POV:

            It felt weird being back here.  Even if everything about it screamed familiarity I still didn't feel comfortable.  It didn't help that Inuyasha and the others kept their eyes locked on me at all times.  Their stairs unnerved me, but I tried to keep my cool.  I had an uneasy urge to flee, but I forced myself to stay.  They needed to hear the truth and I needed to tell it.  No one, not even my new mate, knew the truth behind me leaving.  Though I cared for them all, telling them would still be hard.  I shifted in the hut, making myself comfortable.  My heart was pounding a mile a minute but I forced myself to speak.

"I know that all of you are wondering what happened to me and you all deserve an answer." Pausing momentarily, I made sure that I had everyone's attention. "Two nights ago, as I was coming back I met a demon.  She was stunningly beautiful with fire red hair and the blackest eyes I've ever seen.  I planned on running when I saw that she was hurt.  Carefully I went to her, and with permission I patched her wound.  She smiled at me and it the sweetest voice she said 'You have helped me when others would flee.  I owe you much.'" Quickly sparing a glance around the room I saw their reactions.  Miroku, Sango, and Kaede looked interested whereas Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked indifferent.  The only difference in the brothers was that Sesshomaru's eyes showed concern.  Sighing deeply I continued. "She studied me for a moment before a large smile spread over her face.  Her slender hands moved to the side of my head and I felt a deep power flood through me.  As the intensity of the power increase I heard her say, 'My gift to you is an answer to the question that plagues you.'  Suddenly I felt pain.  It was so intense that I couldn't even scream.  As I became adjusted to the torture in my mind, I saw a vision.  I saw the final battle with Naraku." I shut my eyes and forced myself to remember what I told them.  "We had won!  The jewel was restored and we were all so happy.  I was just about to make a wish when I felt a stabbing pain in my heart.  I looked ahead to see Kikyo staring at me with a superlative gleam in her eyes.  I could feel my body convulse as my soul left me and returned to her."  Opening my eyes I saw the pity on their faces.  Slowly turning my gaze to Inuyasha, I continued never allowing my eyes to falter from his.  "That wasn't even the hardest part to witness.  You went to her Inuyasha.  You went to her and left me to die like a common thief.  By the time I came back to reality, I realized that I was alone.  I sat on the ground as tears poured from my eyes, until I just couldn't take it anymore.  That was when I got up and ran deeper into the forest.  That is really everything.  I am sorry that I couldn't tell you sooner, but I hope that you can forgive me."

            I left my story at that.  I didn't want to tell them about the hopelessness I felt.  Or how I had come to accept that I wouldn't live through the final battle.  I just tried to smile as they assured me that they forgave me.  

            Before I knew what was going on I felt Inuyasha come towards me and pull me into a hug.  I tensed at first before relaxing into his embrace.  I never could stay mad at him for very long.  In his own silent way I knew that he was telling me that he was sorry.  

            I was almost so caught up in the hug that I almost didn't hear the growl from Sesshomaru as he stood and left the hut.  The pain that I had thought gone had returned with sudden vengeance.  

**Author NOTE:**

**            In the 3rd chapter I made Inuyasha seem like a complete jackass.  I was having trouble with a male friend of mine so I made Inuyasha seem like my friend did to me.  However I realize now that, I don't want my Yasha version to be like that.  He will still be his crude and arrogant self, but I have decided to make him a lot nicer to Kagome.  I just wanted to tell you that before I continued with this chapter.  Now go Enjoy keep Reading.**

Inuyasha's POV:

            When her eyes locked on me I could see the accusation in her eyes.  They willed me to remember my promise.  How I said that I would protect her no matter what.  How she was the first one to just accept me as me.  I recalled all the times she gave up her own life to help me.  How she cried for me and brought herself into danger time after time.  And that the truth behind it all was that she did it for me.

            My ears flattened as the true weight of the vision and my previous words fell upon me.  She more than anyone deserved my utmost respect and trust.  With caution I opened my eyes and saw that her eyes no longer held the contempt.  Like always she was willing to forgive me, which was something I honestly didn't deserve.

            My body, without command, stood and walked over to her.  I knelt down and pulled her into my arms, silently giving the apology she needed.  As she returned my hug, a low growl sounded before my brother left the hut.  I felt puzzled as the hurt and shame washed over her.  Pulling away, I looked her over, my eyes stopping at the bite mark on her neck.  Instinct kicked in and I knew that she was mated.  Slowly comprehension dawned on me as I came to understand that she was mated with my brother.  He had claimed her.  

            Looking into my eyes her desperation showed clearly.  She was afraid that he was going to leave her.  She loved him.  

            Giving her a quick peck on the cheek I raced out of the hut.  I wouldn't let him hurt her.  If I had to beat him into submission I would make sure that he didn't leave Kagome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru's POV:

            She looked at peace.  Truly she seemed happy.  To my dismay she looked happy when that mutt hugged her.  I have never seen worry leave the body as completely as I did at that moment.  I couldn't bear to observe it.  My anger flooding through my veins, I stood and left.  I had to cool down before I decided to kill him for touching what is rightfully mine.  But that was not the truth either.  She belonged to him the same as I.  

            Carefully I jumped onto a tree branch hoping solitude would allow my mind to think rationally.

            But how can a man think rationally when instinct over rides pure reason.  It is an impossible battle.

            I let my mind fight it out for a few moments before I found myself on the verge of laughing.  How did I come to this?  Sitting in a tree debating, of all things, killing my half sibling.  In past days there would have been no doubt in my action.  I would have fought him without thought into reason and logic.  So what has truly changed?  The answer is of course simpler than the question.  Kagome came into my life.  Who would have thought such a simple act of nature, with a bit of help from lady fate, could have caused so much.  

            My ridiculous reasoning is halted when I sense Inuyasha coming closer to me.  I returned to the ground and waited for him to appear.  When he did he came at me angrily.

"Why did you leave?" he all but screamed, "Can't you see she needs you?"

Holding my temper, I forced out a response. "She has never needed me!  All she needs is you!"

For a brief moment he looked stunned before a smile crossed his face.

"You're jealous." He says, the smile growing, "I don't believe it.  The big bad demon Lord Sesshomaru is jealous of me, a mere half breed."

            I can not stop the growl that breaks from my throat.  It is meant to frighten, but it only caused his smile to widen more.  Realizing that I don't have to take this, I turn to leave.  Before I can take one step I hear him say, "Sesshomaru…….brother please don't go."  Hearing that stops me.  I have never heard him call me _brother without contempt in his voice.  Facing him once more I see the pleading in his eyes.  As he continues to speak, the words are heart felt and utterly sincere. "She needs you.  Her and I are friends and that it all we will ever be.  You could have her for the rest of her life, if you turn around and come back with me.  Or you can leave and break her heart.  If you do that I can assure you that she will eventually find someone who will love her like she deserves.  The choice is yours."_

End………..for now any way.

What will happen next?  Will Sesshi return to Kagome?  Is Inuyasha really that much of a sap.  Find out next time on what the hell can I make these people (or demons) do.

See Yah!


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ

***Author Note:  **

**I must apologies for my inability to maintain my updates.  I am very sorry.  The truth behind the matter is that I have simply been far too busy to continue writing the story.  To all the fans of the story, I am honestly sorry.  I wish I could say that my situation regarding my limited time has changed, but I am not so lucky.**

**However I have a promise to make:**

**I am writing this on April 1st.**

**The next chapter to the story will be up and running by the end of April.**

**The chapter after that I will have in place shortly after.**

**I hope that you can wait just a little more.  It will be coming soon.**

**Also I think I should warn you a head of time.  I will be changing the point of view of the story most likely.  I have received a group of emails that have asked me to do this because the way I have been writing is confusing people.  **

**So…………. That seems to be everything that I need to tell you.  **

**Bye.  **

**Flame Shadow.**.****


	8. MEN ARE IDIOTS or Kagome is Pissed

**MEN ARE IDIOTS **or Kagome's Pissed

By Flame Shadow

*normal disclaimers apply.  I don't own them, I make no money off of them, and that really really sucks!   Enjoy the story.  BEWARE OF UP COMING RANT!!!!!!!!!!  NOT MY FAULT!  I WAS REALLY PISSED AT SOMEONE AND THE ANGER IS REFLECTED IN MY STORY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome's POV:

          I am going to kill him!  No……….I will torture him, then kill him.  When he comes back he better pray that I don't have my arrows with me!  I can't believe that moron actually thought I'd leave him for his brother!  What a jackass………what kind of a girl does he think I am.

            MEN ARE IDIOTS!  The whole lot of them.  They seem smart, but it is just a front.  Their brains are as small as a pebble.  Hah!  That would be giving them too much credit.  They are as small as a molecule.  Probably even smaller.  The damn insecure bastards.  I swear to god that I am going to find a way to make him pay dearly.  

            Still I can see where he is coming from.  I did have feelings for Inuyasha once.  But I am completely over him now.  I love Sesshomaru.  I love him more than I ever thought possible.  Inuyasha and I are just friends.  Nothing more and nothing less.  He is a friend to me just like Miroku is……………well maybe not JUST like Miroku.  He doesn't grope me and force me to beat him into the ground; course there is the whole 'sit' thing, but I don't think that is the same thing.

            I just wish Sesshi would trust me enough.  It is like he thinks that any minute now I am going to jump into his brothers arms and just forget him.  I wouldn't do that.  I couldn't do that.   I will not do that.  Why can't he just see that?

_____________________________________________________

Sesshomaru's  POV:

            I can't believe that I am that stupid.  I just ran out on one of the most beautiful women I have ever met.  Not to mention one of the most powerful.  She probably never wants to see me again.  And why should she?  In less than four days I have insulted her honor, and left her hanging.  I bet I just pushed her into my brothers arms………………………Dammit! There I go again.  Making the assumption that she would leave me.  

            My bother was right!  I am jealous.  I am jealous of my brother.  I hated him because she cared for him.  The whole situation is laughable.  I never thought my life would come to this.  

            Still I know the real reason that I became angry.  There is a part of Kagome's heart that I will never be able to touch.  Some part of her will always be with my brother.  Just like another part of her will stay with the members of the village, the pup, the demon slayer, and the monk.  There are parts of her that I just can't contain.  There are parts of her that are just not mine.  I want to hold her personally.  I want her to be mine and only mine.  But that is impossible.  She has too much responsibility to only mine.   She is needed by so many.  

            That is what I have been missing.  She maybe needed by many, but she chooses to be mine in love.  She has chosen me to be that one she will love forever.  What more could I want or ask from her?  What right do I have to ask anything else of her?  I am getting the best of her.  That should be enough……………NO that is enough.   I have to find her.

_______________________________________________

Random Bird Demon's POV:

            The day was perfect.  It was warm and I had nothing better to do than sit in my tree.  It was quiet.  Or at least it was quiet until I heard this banging sound.  Looking down from my perch, I saw a young girl beneath me.  She was pretty with long black hair, but I had a feeling that she was in a foul mood.  She was kicking at anything near her.  Stones, branches, bushes, animals, and tree trunks that fell in her unfortunate path were kicked aside like they were the worst of the worst.  So much for my peaceful day.  I would get no rest with this girl around that was certain.  I knew that I must have pissed off Lady Fate.  The only time shit like this happens to me is when I have been bad.  As the girl continued to abuse the forest I ran down my list of late crimes.  Nothing big………….so why did I deserve this.  Finally after much noise she settled down.  In my brief moment of stupidity I thought the worst was over with…………and it was…………………….until the demon lord arrived.

            Just when I thought that things couldn't get any louder they did.  When he showed up her temper went from contained to fuming in less than a second.  Violence not really being my thing, I left in a hurry.  I just hoped they wouldn't follow.

**________________________________________________**

Sesshomaru's POV:  
          Right when I spotted her, I knew that this would not be that easy.  Even from a distance I could feel waves of anxiety and anger flowing off her.  Obviously she cared for me much more than I had suspected.  However, just because I realized that she was the love of my life, getting her to realize that was a whole different manner.  Yet for my sake as well as her own, I had to make her see it.  Still, I did not want to appear more vulnerable than I had too.  This task would prove to be the hardest that I have every partaken in.  

            Stepping forward, she spun around to face me.  I had been so momentarily caught up in my own personal thought that I forgot that due to our bond she had the ability to sense me.  Sighing inwardly I found myself having to turn my eyes away from the pain so intensely expressed in hers.  How could one person's stair affect me on such a personal level?  No one had ever been able to produce this effect from me.  

            Fighting back my own fear and inhabitation I marched myself forward to face her.  No matter what I had to regain her confidence again.  I had to undo the mistake that I had so moronically produced.


End file.
